Biomes
Each World of LEGO® Worlds consists of different Biomes. Those are generated randomly and seem to have little to no limitations of where they can spawn. Each biome is distinguished not only by visible appearance, but also for the specific creatures, characters, vehicles and props that can spawn there. Biomes tend to visually blend smoothly together, which can result in the appearance of props and creatures from one biome in another biome's region. Due the current implementation of Cave Systems, it is common for creatures and props that should only be underground to appear on the surface. *'The Biomes' **'Autumn Forest' -Gently rolling hills with deciduous trees turning orange and brown. **'Beach' **'Canyon' -Tall, bare trees and high rock formations with small houses and wooden platforms. **'Cave Systems' -Cave systems that may appear under any Biome. Not a specific Biome of its own, but a part of whatever Biome they are a part of. May cause different biomes to layer under one another. **'Crystal Landscape' -Black ground with bright speckles, large crystal outcroppings, strange atmospheric noises. **'Desert Mesa' -Brown lands with large outcroppings and arches of reddish brown stone, and lots of cacti and animal bones. **'Dessert Desert' -Brightly coloured, with giant candy canes and lollipops instead of trees, and other giant sweets as terrain formations and props. **'Forest' -Gently rolling green hills with large leafy green trees. Not to be confused with Jungles which have darker trees, and are much flatter. May also have large grey columns and Stonehenge formations. **[[Himmapan Forest|'Himmapan Forest']] **'Icy Tundra' -Flat snow-covered lands with Igloos, weather vanes and snowmen. May have sheets of ice. **'Mushroom Forest' -Gently rolling hills with large mushrooms instead of trees, giant clovers and gigantic pock-marked boulders. **'Ocean' -A large open body of water. Separated from other biomes by Beaches. Water is not yet 100% functional. **'Ornamental Gardens' -Gently rolling green hills with Cherry Trees and giant Pagodas. **'Peaks' -Extremely steep and mountainous region with deep green valleys and snowcapped peaks that almost reach the clouds. **'Pine Forest' -Hills with very tall pointed Conifer Trees. Differs from Woodland in that there are no stumps or fallen logs, and a lot more trees, and the conifers here are much taller and narrower. **'Plains' -Wide open plains with few trees, many farm animals, hay bales, water troughs, windmills and large Barns, and Farmhouses. **'Rainforest' -Flat regions with lots of large, dark green trees and lots of flowering plants and vegetation. **'Sand Dunes' -Bright yellow sand with palm trees, Pyramids, and Sphinx monuments. **'Savanna' -Flat regions with large green and yellow-leafed trees and large animal bones. **'Scrap Plains' -Piles of wrecked cars and stacked tires litter the landscape. **'Sky' -Not much going on up here, but these clouds are solid enough to walk (and build!) on. **'Spooky Woods' -Dark green hills with large twisted trees and spooky decorations like coffins and severed heads. **'Swamp' -Flat regions with brown, muddy ground that makes a distinct squishing noise. Marked by mangrove trees and the occasional Stilt House **'Volcanic Wasteland' -Flat-to-mountainous region with grey rocky ground, sharp black outcroppings, small volcanoes and rivers of deadly lava. **'Winter Forest' -Flat lands to mountainous terrain with snow-covered conifers and snowmen. May have sheets of ice. **'Winter Landscape' -Gently rolling green hills with large leafy trees covered in snow, and the occasional snowman. **'Woodland' -Flat green land with scattered conifers and lots of stumps and fallen logs. Not to be confused with Pine Forest which has very tall, narrow conifers and smaller, prop trees. Category:Biomes